majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Otabe
Otabe is a main character in Majisuka Gakuen 2, the current head of Rappapa. She is portrayed by Yokoyama Yui. Appearence and Personality Otabe is shown to be well mannered and exceptionally intellegent, especially among yankee students. She is also strategic, as she won't start battles head on, but would rather calculate her chances beforehand. Otabe also has an aggressive side, as seen when she slaps Gakuran, who had challenged her authority. However she keeps calm most of the time, rarely rising to challenges and insults. Otabe's intellegence appears to rival that of the manipulative Nezumi. She sees through Nezumi's deceit straight away, unlike the other characters. Otabe comes from Kyoto and speaks in Kansai-ben dialect, a fact which is highlighted in the series. Her place of origin is also the reason behind her nickname "Otabe". Otabe wears the Majisuka uniform under a black cardigan over it. Her hair is just above her shoulders in length, and is pinned up by several small clips on the left side. History Not much about Otabe's past is shown, except that she once went to the same high school as Maeda Atsuko. Otabe admits Maeda the only person to ever defeat her in a fight. However, it is said that she came from the most famous preparatory school in Kyoto. We can infer that after Otabe's first defeat, she became more focused on her studies and demonstrated a high level of intellegence to enter this school. Just before Majisuka Gakuen 2, Otabe transfers to Majisuka Gakuen at the request of Maeda. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Otabe first appears when Center climbs the stairs to challenge Rappapa. She reveals that she is the new president of the gang instead of Maeda Atsuko, much the surprise of Center and the other Rappapa members. Through the series, Otabe has mainly been viewing the events that transpire concerning Yabakune. She appears to believe that its best to wait and see what happens, rather than act rashly and get defeated. She also covers Maeda's absence, and is fully aware that Maeda is cleaning up the streets of hoodlums and yakuza. Later, Otabe becomes completely suspicious of Nezumi's intentions. She knows that Nezumi is faking her injuries after the other is beaten up by Shibuya, and Otabe proves by kicking over the crutch that Nezumi was walking on. She deduces that its Nezumi who is fuelling the war between Majijo and Yabakune, but decides not to do anything about it. After the Kabuki Sisters are taken out by Shibuya and Yabakune, Nezumi comes up to the clubroom and tries to goad the Rappapa members into attacking Shibuya head on. Otabe appears to warn her fellow members about their disadvantage in numbers. Youran lashes out at Otabe, saying that an "outsider" doesn't deserve the role of President. Otabe slaps her this remark, and tells that this is the time to secure their footing rather than challenge Yabakune. When Youran confronts Yabakune anyway, she is hospitalised. Shortly after Gekikara is stabbed in the stomach by a Yabakune student, leaving only Otabe and Shaku left among the Rappapa members. Otabe starts to form an understanding and mutual respect with Center through the series, who she asks to help fight with them against Yabakune. Center intially rejects this, but Otabe tells her to consider it. She is challenged by Choukoku, who was hired by Nezumi and Yabakune to take down the Rappapa head. However, Otabe is not in the school at the time the challenge was issued, and Choukoku is confronted by Center instead. Center then joins Otabe and Rappapa in their war against Yabakune. In the final showdown between the two schools, Otabe leads Majijo and takes down a lot of Yabakune and other highschool students. When Maeda ends the battle, otabe tells her that she is really glad that she transferred to Majijo. Otabe then says goodbye to Maeda along with the other Majijo students. Trivia *Yokoyama Yui, Otabe's actress, actually does come from Kyoto. This is a fact that she has integrated into her catchphrase. Gallery Otabe 3.jpg Otabe 4.jpg Otabe 7.jpg tor_351805047_2.jpg 20110630023546cb2.jpg Category:Characters